


Xisuma please take care of yourself

by EBea23



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Overworking, Short, Sleep Deprivation, Xisuma has terrible sleeping habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBea23/pseuds/EBea23
Summary: Xisuma forgets to take care of himself again so Keralis takes care of him instead.
Relationships: Xisuma/A nap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Xisuma please take care of yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the relationship tag Xisuma/a nap and knew I had to write a one shot about this.
> 
> It is my first work I'm posting here so pls be kind.

Xisuma couldn't remember how long he had been staring at his screen.

Lines of code danced across his vision, his eyes barely flicking over them as they move along and more take their place.

Every time his eyelids begin to slip shut he'd force himself awake and continue going through the lines of code.

A few times he fell asleep without noticing and would have to go back through the code before continuing on. He couldn't even remember what he was looking for. His eyes burned and his stomach ached.

Occasionally someone came to check on him and each time he would brush them off even with all their insistance that he take care of himself. 

They would stay with him for a bit, looking after him, before realizing it was useless and leaving.

Just as he was about to drift off yet again Keralis burst into the room startling Xisuma awake

"SHISHWAMMI" Keralis yelled as he entered, fury written all over his face.

But as soon as he saw Xisuma his face softened.

His helmet was off, thrown to the side almost carelessly. He had huge bags under his eyes where you could see tears beginning to form. His armor was half-hazardly strewn across the room leaving him in only a jumper and slacks. He sat there at his desk in a shocked state staring at Keralis, almost beating his record for widest eyes on the server.

Immediately Keralis rushed over to Xisuma and hugged him tightly softly whispering "Oh Shishwammi, how do you do this to yourself..."

Xisuma sat there for a few seconds still stunned, but after a moment he hesitantly reached out and wrapped his arms around Keralis.

The two stayed like that for a minute or two, Xisuma laying his head in the crook of Keralis's neck while the former rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Soon Xisuma was asleep and Keralis sighed. He'd talk to Xisuma later about this problem but for now the man needed sleep.

He picked up Xisuma bridal style and carried him over to his bed. Keralis gently laid him down and grabbed a blanket off of the nearby desk.

As he draped the blanket over him he felt a soft tug on his sleeve. He glanced down and saw Xisuma's teary eyes gazing up at him.

Xisuma managed to whisper a weak "Stay?" that he could barely hear.

He smiled slightly at that, taking Xisuma's hand and crawling under the blanket with him as he whispered back "Just for you Shishwammi…"

As Xisuma was held by Keralis, he began to drift off to sleep again. All he could think about how warm Keralis's hands were.


End file.
